Miraculous: Saving Ladybug and Chat Noir
by KokoAmethyst
Summary: When an Akuma battle takes a turn for the worst, Ladybug and Chat Noir end up kidnapped. With Paris in chaos, all hope is gone for the future of the City of Love. But hope can come in all shapes and forms, even in little black boxes.


" _Ladybug and Chat Noir, how nice of you to finally join me." Madame Telepathy boomed with a chuckle._

 _The Akumatized fortune teller continued to hold her victim captive in an indestructible fabric wrapping, binding his limbs tightly together._

" _Ladybug! Chat Noir! He-" but the man was cut off as the scarf moved upward and covered his mouth like a gag._

" _No, no, no," tisked the levitating woman with a devious smirk "none of that now."_

" _Let him go Madame Telepathy!" Ladybug shouted, unlatching the yoyo from her hip and beginning to spin it defensively._

" _And why would I do something like that?"_

 _The superheroine_ simply _glared at the villain while the man's screams were muffled in the background._

 _Chat and Ladybug turned to look at each other, carrying a silent conversation between the two. Nodding with determination, they took off in separate directions towards the villain and her hostage. Madame Telepathy simply floated there, a bored look adorned her heavy makeup covered features._

 _Chat was the one to attack the fortune teller first. The blonde snatched the sleek baton strapped to his leather covered back while running towards her. Spinning his baton above his head with a fierce yell, he jumped at her, only to have it caught in her hand._

 _The cat stared in confusion at the woman as she slowly swiveled her head to look at him, a smug smile tugging at her lips and evil snicker bubbling from her throat. Madame Telepathy fully grasped her end of the staff and ripped it from Chat's claws, causing the many golden bands on her wrist to louding clash together. The only thing he could do was fall the short distance to the cement below with an 'umf!' and no way to catch himself._

 _Ladybug decided to use this distraction to use her own attack and threw her yoyo at the gypsy. Madame Telepathy swung the baton around and deflected the red projectile. A flash of surprise crossed over the spotted girls face before it was once again replaced with fierce determination as she attacked again and again. But each attack was met with the silver of her partners baton as Madame Telepathy diverted them._

" _Now this is just getting old." Ladybug angrily grumbled. "Lucky Charm!"_

 _Down fell the item into her awaiting hands. She wasted no time, determined blue eyes flickering about as various objects lit up with a vibrant ladybug pattern. The bluenette was about to hurl it at a lamp post when a colorful scrap sprung up from nowhere and wrapped itself up one arm and around the other, painfully forcing her limbs to her sides at odd angles._

 _Panic began to flutter in her chest as her lucky charm fell from her hands and rolled to the feet of the now grounded Akuma. Ladybug glowered at Madame Telepathy. Who was now holding not just her, but Chat prisoner as well._

" _It seems like you two are in a tight spot, hm?" Madame Telepathy snickered._

" _CATACLYSM!" Chat yelled from beside her._

 _He wriggled his hand free to grab a handful of the fabric into his gloved hands, successfully disintegrating the binding._

" _Do you really think you can escape that easily?" the villainess shrieked with laughter as she shot another scarf towards him._

 _He gracefully dodged the projectile as he bounded towards her on all fours. She simply levitated once again, quickly becoming out of reach. Madame Telepathy's eyes slowly began to radiate with a blinding white glow as a clear crystal ball took form above her open hand. Chats pupils slightly dilated at the sudden new weapon appearing from thin air. Simply by the looks of it, he could tell that if he were to be struck by the sphere, it would do some serious damage._

" _I have more than just some mere fabric in my arsenal, kitty."_

 _The glass ball pitched forward, now a blur as it drove straight towards his head at mesmerizing speed. The leather clad hero screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the painful impact. But it never came. At least not in his face. Chat was blindly tackled from the side by a frantically hopping, scarf wrapped, Ladybug. His head connected with the ground shortly after, producing stars that speckled his eyesight and he madly blinked to dispel them._

 _Blurry moving blobs slowly took proper form as Chat's vision steadied itself. His eyes widened drastically when he realized the Ladybugs face was only centimeters from his. The second green met blue, the signature smirk tugged at his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows. He could have sworn he heard someone shout "Ladynoir!" from somewhere close by, but wasn't completely sure._

" _Can you stop flirting for one second and help me please?" Ladybug huffed as she rolled herself off of him and onto her own back, waiting to be released from her vibrant prison._

" _A-paw-logies M'Lady." Chat sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck after sitting up._

 _He took two of his claws and slashed them in the little open space there was between her spandex covered arm and her body._

" _Thanks Mi-" but she was cut off by the sharp beeping of Chat's miraculous. "You need to go." she instructed._

" _But what about you?" he inquired in return. Her earrings insesent beeping only further supported his concern._

" _I can distract her long enough for you to recharge and we can switch."_

 _Chat opened his mouth to argue but she spun on her heel and darted back into battle, leaving him the only option of recharging. Hesitantly, he too turned and sprinted from the scene, hoping to return before Ladybug possibly endangers herself by detransforming in the midst of battle._

 _Ladybug skillfully dodged the multiple crystal balls that were hurled in her direction, slowly closing the distance between herself and the Akuma. She gripped the yoyo resting on her hip and split it into two. The heroine spun them quickly to deflect the vibrant scarves snaking their way towards her as well._

 _Madame Telepathy was only half trying at this point. Her makeup caked face wore a highly disinterested look as she observed the spotted girl's movements. Only when the young girl approached a potentially dangerous proximity did she start to take serious action. She formed four clear orbs above her hands and they began circling her at a blinding speed before two of them shooting off at Ladybug and the other at Chat, who was returning to the scene._

 _Chat quickly took notice of them as he jumped up onto the slick surface, rebounded off, and kicked the second sphere back at the owner. The crystal ball connected with her left hand, knocking the appendage backward and effectively dropping the silver baton that was in its grasp. Chat raced to retrieve his fallen weapon while Ladybug found cover during Madame Telepathy's distraction. But much to Ladybugs disappointment, the Akuma noticed the fleeing hero._

" _Where are you going little bug?" she continued her path, not reacting even if she had heard her._

" _Hey, the battle's here Genie!" Chat shouted to capture her attention and took on a defensive stance,_

" _I'm not a genie!" the villainess shrieked in annoyance. "I'm a fortune teller! There's a difference you stupid cat!"_

" _Well that's un-fortune-t, I was hoping to get a couple wishes granted." he smirked at his success._

 _She spun around and once again began driving crystal balls and vibrant scarves at the cat. Him, narrowly missing each attack with fluid grace and spitting out taunt after taunt to keep the woman's attention on him. Chat effortlessly darted back and forth, occasionally jumping above or ducking below as he closed the distance between them. He hesitated to launch another crystal ball her way, not wanting to cause any serious harm to the woman, whether it was permanent or not._

" _What's the matter Cat? Afraid of me?"_

" _There's nothing to sphere," he paused as he glanced behind him and caught sight of Ladybug running back towards them. "for M'Lady is here."_

 _She too noticed the incoming heroine as a devious smirk slowly crawls up her face. The signature purple outline of a butterfly flickering over her eyes, Hawkmoths voice booming in Madame's mind._

" _ **There she is! Now, get their Miraculous', and don't make me regret this."**_

" _Oh don't worry master, the show has simply just begun." Madame Telepathy abruptly dropped her imprisoned landlord from the fabric wrappings, earning a shout of surprise from him as he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for a painful landing._

 _Ladybug shot out her yoyo in lightening speed and the string wrapped itself around his waist and tugged the businessman to the ground beside her. He blinked in a daze, confused by the sudden turn of events._

" _I see in you future, darkness and defeat!" Madame Telepathy cackled._

" _We'll see about that!" Ladybug shouted back fiercely._

 _Madame Telepathy continued her maniacal laughter, a sense of deja vu when the super duo ran back towards her, weapons at the ready. The Akuma's devious plan was already formulated in her head, they just needed to get close enough. She held out her hands, palms facing upwards as twin crystal balls formed above them. Her fluorescent scarves snapped and waved like serpents poised to attack behind her._

 _The distance was perfect, and so she released the projectiles. The hero's wore matching smiles that dripped with smugness as they effortlessly dodged the objects. The crystal orbs whizzed by as they missed the intended target and the fabrics ripped to shreds. Madame Telepathy's right hand slowly moved to grasp a thick golden band dangling on her left wrist, nimble fingers with dagger-like nails wrapped themselves around it._

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir ceased their movements and stood there utterly confused. Now it was Madame's turn to smile down at them smugly. A wild look flashed behind her eyes before she quickly twisted her bracelet, smoke billowing up around her figure._

" _Chat!" was the only thing shouted as Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed to each other's sides and stood back-to-back, spinning their weapons in attempt to push away the thick fog quickly closing in on the pair. Unbeknownst to them, the villainess swiftly moved through the camouflage and slowly crept closer with more crystal spheres ready to be fired off._

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir were at a loss. Having no way to see through the dense cover and weren't left with many options._

" _Chat, what do we do?"_

" _Why don't we try another Lucky Charm?"_

" _It won't work, by the time we find a way to see through this, my transformation will be up. We'll be back to square one." a sigh of exasperation escaped her lips. "We can't keep this up forever."_

" _Don't worry Bugaboo, we'll think of something." the blonde encouraged with a wink._

" _I hope you're right Minou."_

" _We're a team, insepar-!" and suddenly, his sentence was cut short and his body vanished from sight._

" _Chaton?" her blue belle's darted to and fro, searching for her partner that was nowhere to be seen. "Chat?! Chat where did you go?!"_

 _Ladybug's cries were met with the snickers of Madame Telepathy not far to her right. A look of determination gleamed in her eyes as she whipped around to meet the voice in the fog._

" _Stop hiding from me!" Ladybug screamed in frustration._

 _Only silence followed, the villains cackles no longer echoing through the cover. The lack of sound was driving the ravenette mad with irritation and annoyance, the emotions plainly evident on her features._

" _Why won't you just come out and fight?!"_

" _I'm not so sure that it's a fight you want." the voice spoke from behind her this time, much louder and scarily close._

 _Ladybug's yoyo shot out into the fog towards the shadow and missing the target. She watched with bated breath as the dark blob swiveled to the side and slowly crept closer. The heroine took note of the strange form next to the Akuma as well._

" _Oh mon Dieu…"_

 _Sapphire eyes widen dramatically as realization flashed through them at the sight. In front of her hovered Madame Telepathy with Chat's right wrist clasped tightly in her grasp and her right hand hovered above his Miraculous. Chat Noir binded with fabric in an iron hold. His blonde hair covering his eyes while his head flopped forward, clearly out cold._

" _As I said before, a fight is probably something you don't want."_

 _Madame Telepathy pierced Ladybug with an icy glare while smirking triumphantly at her gobsmacked expression. She opened her mouth to say something to the villainess just to stop when her hand inched closer._

" _Do not even breathe a word little bug, or else you'll finally know your partner's identity. Now, drop the yoyo."_

 _Ladybug swapped her shocked look with one that radiated with hatred, moving nothing but her eyes as she glared back at her. When Madame Telepathy noticed that the spotted teen hadn't dropped her weapon, she lowered her hand so it was merely centimeters from the pitch black ring. This action didn't go unnoticed by Ladybug as she hesitantly unclenched her hand and allowed her only weapon to clatter to the cement at her feet._

" _Kick it over."_

 _The dotted compact skidded loudly across the ground and was suddenly stopped underneath the sharp heel of the Akuma. Making eye contact, Madame Telepathy slowly raised her teal stiletto and brought it crashing down onto her only source of defeat. For extra measure she twisted her foot and grinned in satisfaction while hearing it crack and crumble under the pressure._

 _Now powerless, ladybug stood in front of Madame telepathy in utter defeat, but didn't give her the gratification of seeing this emotion on her face. She poured every ounce of agitation and hatred that she felt for the Akuma through a soul shattering glare. Said glare continued to stay glues to her face as she felt multiple scarves slither up her legs and tightly bind her arms and legs, rendering her immobile._

" _I would like to thank you for being to cooperative, but I'm afraid I simply don't trust you enough yet."_

 _Madame Telepathy created a crystal ball the size of a softball in her palm. She haughtily strode over to the wrapped heroine, smirking before bringing down the clear weapon. Ladybug spat at the fortune teller before a sharp pain erupted in her head and her vision went black._

* * *

Marinette's eyes flew open, pupils dilated, and shot up from her flat position. Tears were streaming down her face and her heart was beating wildly in her chest, as if it were about to explode. The bluenettes breathing came out it quick gasps and her hands clenched in front of her chest. She felt a hand place itself on her shaking shoulder and she whipped around to meet twin emeralds looking up at her in worry.

"M'lady?"

Her entire being shuddered as Marinete flung herself into Adrien's arms, seeking comfort from the horrid nightmare. His tan arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist, startled by the sudden contact and silence, but chose not to push. A hand came up to stroke her hair lovingly. She nuzzled her face in his neck, her fragile form still shaking but not as strongly. Marinette's body slowly relaxed at the loving contact and affection.

"It happened again." she whispered faintly into his trademark black t-shirt.

"The nightmares." it was more of a statement than a question. The bluenette weakly nodded her head against his shoulder, not saying anything else. "Don't worry, Princess. I got you."

* * *

 **Authors Note:...Uh...hey. it's that one author that can't seem to continue their work and has commitment issues. I'm gonna try my best to stop that. The second chapter is already in production and I really like this plot idea and will continue it as long as interest is shown.**


End file.
